Livro 1: A ULTIMA EPÍSTOLA
by filipesport
Summary: Valoran sempre guardou segredos e um dos mais ancestrais e perigosos mistérios estão gravadas em antigas pedras . Nas gélidas terras de Freijord, Lyte, tio de Ezreal, é friamente assassinado por Vladimir, antes que sua vida se esvaecesse, ele deixa um recado para o seu sobrinho que pode mudar o destino da guerra. A revelação de um segredo. mas outros estão em busca desses escritos.
1. Paredes Manchadas

Dedico essa Fanfic ao meu amigo, João Paulo (Pokerchemistry) que me ajudou e me aconselhou, obrigado meu amigo!

**Sinopse**

Valoran sempre guardou segredos e um dos mais ancestrais e perigosos mistérios estão gravadas em antigas pedras . Nas gélidas terras de Freijord, Lyte, tio de Ezreal, é friamente assassinado por Vladimir, antes que sua vida se esvaecesse, ele deixa um recado para o seu sobrinho que pode mudar o destino da guerra. A revelação de um segredo. mas outros estão em busca desses escritos e um mal hediondo está se erguendo.

**PROLOGO **

**Capítulo 1 - Paredes Manchadas (Prologo)**

_em algum lugar nas ruínas de Freijord..._

Homem de setenta anos atravessou as ruínas, passando as mãos molhadas de sangue sobre as paredes rochosas deixando um macabro rastro vermelho. Ele se dirigia o mais rápido que podia pelo corredor rochoso, olhava constantemente para trás como se fugisse de alguma coisa. O idoso deixou-se ficar estendido por um instante, para tentar recuperar o fôlego e avaliar a situação. "ainda estou vivo" pensou. Ele procurou desesperadamente um local para se esconder.

- Não deveria se esforçar tanto, um homem na sua idade, isso pode lhe fazer mal. - disse uma voz

Paralisado, o velho virou lentamente a cabeça em direção a voz. A sombra do seu atacante o cobria. Ele era alto com uma pele espectralmente pálida e longos cabelos brancos. Os seus olhos eram de um vermelho-escuro, ele trajava uma roupa com um casaco cor de sangue. Ele olhava para o idoso com uma feição calculista e um sorriso que mostrava um ar de superioridade. Ele estendeu as mãos em direção ao idoso como se esperasse receber alguma coisa, nas pontas de seus dedos haviam lâminas.

- Não deveria ter fugido, senhor Lyte - disse o homem - agora me dê o pergaminho. precisamos dele para traduzir as paredes de runas.

- vocês não sabem com que estão mexendo! - disse o homem indefeso ajoelhado no corredor

- Um poder como esse não deve ser desperdiçado.

- volte para Noxus, Vlademir, diga a Swain que ele não vai conseguir o que deseja! - pragueja o idoso

- cuidado com as palavras.- Vlademir movimenta a mão, e faz com que o sangue de Lyte acelere, seu coração começa a bater descompassadamente - agora, onde está o pergaminho que traduz os murais de runas?

Lyte não conseguia respirar. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e ergueu as mãos em um gesto de defesa. "espere, eu direi o que for necessário!" disse ele ofegante. Lyte pronunciou as palavras seguintes com muito cuidado, tinha ensaiado aquela mentira por semanas.

- excelente. - disse Vlademir satisfeito ao escutar a explicação de Lyte

Vlademir se aproximou do senhor e cravou a lâmina de seu dedo no idoso. "obrigado" disse Vlademir em seu ouvido. Lyte sentiu como se um lança tivesse atravessado o seu peito. Ele caiu para trás lutando contra a dor. Lentamente, rolou sobre si e olhou para seu assassino. Vladimir contemplou o homem que agonizava no gelado chão e se retirou.

Lyte olhou para pequeno orifício da ferida, era um ponto negro orlado com sangue. Ele sabia que tipo de morte o aguardava, Vladimir havia mexido em sua corrente sanguínea, dez minutos, era o tempo de vida que o restava com a hemorragia que o seu assassino tinha causado. Mesmo assim o medo que o dominava era muito maior que sua morte, Lyte fechou os olhos e um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiram sua mente, em um misto de tristeza e medo. ele pensou no seu sobrinho, ezreal, única família que restava. "preciso fazer alguma coisa" disse para si mesmo, "esse segredo não pode morrer comigo!", o seu robô se aproximou dele. Ele respirou fundo e juntou as forças para instruir o seu fiel companheiro. "preciso que você encontre ezreal e diga onde estão os estudos". O robô relutou para deixar seu mestre, "vá! " o robô encostou no rosto de Lyte como se desse um beijo de despedida e se retirou.

Seus olhos se tornaram pesados e seu corpo já não respondia a estímulos. Lyte olhou para o lado e viu uma cena do seu passado, a cena se desenrolava como um filme, era translúcida como se não pertencesse aquela realidade, mas a um outro plano. Ele se viu jovem e do seu lado uma criança o acompanhava. "o que é isso?" disse o garoto, "é um óculos, ele foi da sua mãe. fique com eles, é meu presente de aniversário". O garoto deu um abraço no seu tio e experimentou-os com um sorriso resplandecente no rosto. A cena se tornou etérea até se esvanecer. Lyte ensaiou um pequeno riso no canto da boca e seus olhos se fecharam lentamente para a eternidade.


	2. PAREDE RÚNICA

**Capítulo 2 - PAREDE RÚNICA**

– EZREAL, NÃO! - Lux gritou desesperada ao ver o homem apontar a arma na direção dele

Dizem que, quando chega a hora da morte tudo se torna claro, a vítima é acometida de compreensão e suas memórias irrompem em sua mente como um filme. O homem moveu-se na direção de Ezreal em uma das mãos a arma reluzia sob o sol. com um ruído seco a bala atingiu Ezreal, e uma sensação de dor começou a se propagar. Ezreal Sentiu nitidamente a dor do ferimento. Colocou os dedos sobre a ferida e a examinou. Havia sangue em seus dedos. Por um instante seus pés fraquejaram e dobraram sobre si, Ezreal caiu de joelhos. Seus pulmões ardiam como fogo. Ele caiu para frente, com uma das mãos apertava o seu peito e a outra se apoiava no chão. sua respiração estava lenta e pesada.

Em seguida, uma sensação de calma e tranquilidade se apossou dele. a dor havia sumido. Ele virou o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram com o de Lux, seus olhos febris perfuraram ela, eles estavam cheios de lagrimas. A feição de Ezreal havia calma e aceitação. seus lábios se moveram, mas não ouve som. Um medo incontrolável e um tremor se apossaram de Lux. Depois uma enorme onda de infelicidade pareceu percorrer seu corpo. Quase incapaz de conter seus lábios trêmulos, Lux fez menção de dizer algo, mas não saiu nenhum som. Mais um vez ela tentou, e com um grito, ela liberou a torrente de emoções de um única vez

– NAOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ezreal ensaiou um sorriso e caiu sem vida no chão.

_6 semanas antes..._

Capítulo 2 - PAREDE RÚNICA

No oste de Valoran nas praias brancas, foi erguido um império, ao qual foi épica a tarefa erguer as muralhas e as torres, as casas e os lugares consagrados dessa fortaleza quase impenetrável, Demacia. Era uma cidade-estado, grande e próspera, edifícios eram estruturas imponentes construídos com pedra, seus telhados inclinados e janelas de sacada. Tamanhas belezas de suas construções erguem-se imponentemente em direção ao céu. As pedras brancas e o mármore usado em seus edifícios refletem o sol dando um tom angelical de poder e nobreza à cidade.

_"Esta é a cidade de homens a serviço da justiça, com prazer darei a minha vida para __defender__ sua __beleza__ e sua memória._"

Demacia é circuncidada por uma imponente muralha branca, ela era de grande altura e espessura, foi construída com fogo e sangue Demaciano, e sua face externa era dura, branca e lisa, invencível por aço, fogo e magia. Lar de um povo nobre, que preza a cima de tudo o amor por sua terra e a justiça. Mas, adotam medidas aparentemente draconianas para garantir que seu código moral continue a ser o único código pelo qual se pode viver dentro da cidade-estado. Seu governo é impiedoso na justiça e condena severamente qualquer um que vá contra seus idéias. Como uma monarquia, Demacia é constituída por diversas famílias nobres, que administram a cidade-estado, Casa Lightshield, Casa Spiritmight, Casa Vayne, Casa Laurent e a Casa Crownguard são exemplos das mais relevantes famílias do reino. Seus filhos são treinados desde sedo para servir como exemplos brilhantes de como os cidadãos deve conduzir-se, em público e na vida particular.

Nos meados da cidade, uma construção se destaca das demais. Uma grandiosa mansão branca surge em meio ao extenso jardim. Uma escadaria dá acesso a sua majestosa entrada, três grandes colunas dão harmonia nas proporções, regularidade das formas e serenidade em sua expressão. Suas forma retilínea concorda com as janelas milimetricamente posicionadas que iluminam a casa como um todo. Rente a mansão é possível ver uma grande estatua de um guerreiro cuja a face demonstra austeridade e determinação. Seus olhos fitam o horizonte como se ela visse o futuro que lhe reserva, em seu braço esquerdo um enorme escudo com o símbolo da família a que pertencia, em sua mão direita uma grande espada. Na parte de baixo, um enorme cubo de mármore que serve de base a estatua, esta escrita os dizeres, _" A gló__ria__ deve ser conquistada, e a honra nunca deve ser perdida. Casa _Crownguard ".

Era dia claro em Demacia, poucas nuvens se apresentavam no céu. O relógio já apontava dez horas e as ruas já estavam movimentadas. Os poucos cidadãos terminavam de acordar se preparando para mais um dia de afazeres. Dentro do jardim da mansão, em uma frondosa arvore, sentado sobre galho, um jovem garoto loiro buscava minuciosamente com os binóculos alguma coisa que lhe interessava. O vento soprou, levantando os seus cabelos, ele se despreguiçou e recobrou o que estava fazendo. Sua visão percorria as janelas da mansão Crownguard, foi então que ele a viu, o que estava procurando. "ali está, ela é linda. como eu adoraria por minhas mãos nela" pensou ezreal olhando fixamente para o seu alvo. "olha aquelas curvas, meu deus, qual será a idade daquilo, 300 anos?" disse se referindo ao vaso centenário que ele buscava já havia há algum tempo.

Ele encostou-se no tronco da arvore e lembrou da sua fatídica procura por esse vaso. Quatro meses andando por valoran, os perigos que passou, o tempo perdido para achar o raríssimo vaso centenário, mas agora, a procura mostrou seu resultado. Ele descobriu que a peça estava na cidade-estado Demacia, na casa Crownguard. "300 anos de história naquela peça, eu fico imaginando o que ela poderia me contar", pensou, "Se esse nobres tem essa peça, talvez eles tenham algo mais" ele tomou novamente os binóculos e retomou a procura.

Dentro da casa uma linda jovem acordava se preparando para mais um dia de afazeres pela cidade. Ela se levantou, se esticou dispersando o que lhe restava do sono da noite passada, penteou seu loiro cabelo e desceu as escadas de madeira nobre de seu quarto em direção a sala de jantar. Ela cumprimentou os servos da casa com um sorriso que lhe era característico.

– onde estão os meus pais? - Perguntou a uma serva após se sentar para comer

– eles ainda não chegaram da viagem senhora - respondeu a serva preenchendo o copo com suco.

– entendo, alguma noticia do meu irmão?

– o senhor Garen ainda não chegou. Ele está protegendo as fronteiras de Demacia. A minha senhora gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

– não, isso é o suficiente.

Lux olhou em volta vendo a enorme sala de jantar e lhe pareceu mais fazia que de costume, olhou a longa mesa e as cadeiras vazias que pertenciam a sua família. Seus olhos percorreram as paredes preenchidas com quadros dos seus antepassados, heróis premiados com gloria e honra de batalhas vitoriosas. Lux olhou para cima e fitou o enorme lustre ornado de cristal e ouro que pendia no teto. Desde jovem ela estava acostumada a comer sozinha, seu pais sempre estava fora por causa da política, seu irmão apenas estava em casa em poucas ocasiões, seus afazeres e sua importância para cidade o obrigava está sempre ausente. "sozinha novamente", Mesmo em uma paz armada Demacia se matem preparada para o começo da guerra contra Noxus.

Lux comeu em silêncio e se retirou para o seu quarto. Em frente ao espelho, fitou o seu reflexo, "lux, você esta horrível" ela se jogou na cama e seu cabelo se espalhou sobre o colchão, pressionou o travesseiro contra o seu rosto, "irei passar mais um aniversario sozinha", faltavam poucos dias pra seu aniversario e o que ela mais queria era passar com família reunida e principalmente o seu irmão. Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro tentando esquecer as tristes lembranças.

Depois de algum tempo, ela se levantou e seus olhos pararam em um desenho de Jarvan. "como ele é lindo" ela admirou. Lux tinha uma atração pelo rei de Demacia, ela o via como um príncipe encantado. Lux nutria essa paixão adolescente secreta desde a primeira vez que ela o viu chegando em sua casa em um nobre cavalo branco, aquela visão de seus cabelos negros e soltos a deixava sem fôlego. Reunindo coragem ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a janela, destravou o trinco e abriu-a. A luz invadiu o quarto e o vento soprou, ela ficou parada deixando que a brisa preencher o seu ser, ela respirou fundo e deixou que seus longos cabelos dançassem conforme o ritmo do vento. Satisfeita com a brisa da manhã, ela trocou de roupa colocou sua armadura de costume e olhou no espelho, colocou seu diadema e girou no calcanhar, seus cabelos acompanharam tardiamente o movimento. Colocou as mãos nas costas e se inclinou para frente, com um sorriso no rosto, analisou seu reflexo e disse "eu estou brilhante". Pegou seu cajado e se preparou para sair, quando percebeu algo estranho. Um brilho vindo de uma arvore no meio de um jardim. Ela se aproximou da janela e apertou os olhos, forçou a visão, foi então que viu um jovem loiro com um binóculos. "E-e-ele estava me vendo trocar de roupa!".

Um enorme e estrondoso grito veio de dentro da casa. "AAAAHHHHHH". Esse inesperado grito fez com que Ezreal caísse da arvore batendo as costas no chão fazendo um sonoro, "crack". "_mais que droga foi isso?"_ ele colocou as mãos nas costas e se alongou para dispensar a dor que sentia. "_será que eu quebrei algo_" ele olhou em volta e viu algo que se parecia com seu binóculos "_NÃO! isso foi caro. isso me custou uma mês sem almoço_". Enquanto ele recolhia os pedaços ele ouviu um outro grito, "_TARADO!_", o sons do grito se aproximavam. E novamente a voz grita, "_EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, TARADOOO_".

A jovem chega ofegante junto de Ezreal. Lux respirava rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de correr por toda a mansão até ali. Puxou o ar em uma única sugada e o soltou. Suas bochechas vermelhas em um misto de raiva e vergonha. Ezreal olhou para ela sem entender o que ela queria.

– porque toda essa gritaria? - perguntou Ezreal

– CALE-SE! Em nome de Demacia eu vou puni-lo! - fala lux apontando para o ezreal e batendo o pé no chão

– me punir?

– como ousa! Tentar me ver nua! Se aproveitando de uma jovem em sua tenra idade.

– espionar? O que esta falando?

Ezreal tenta explicar e gesticular, mas uma parte que ainda estava intacta do binóculos cai no chão e rola até os pés de Lux através da grama piorando ainda mais a situação. Ela olha o binóculos e seu rosto fica mais vermelho.

– EU SABIA! ai está a prova do crime. – grita enquanto aponta para o objeto

– ei ei ei, espere um pouco, e-eu posso explicar - ezreal recua se preparando para o pior

Em uma visão de longe, uma parte do local explode com um clarão formando uma densa cortina de fumaça negra. Ezreal pula para fora dela se dirigindo até o portão com todo o esforço que poderia colocar em suas pernas. Lux grita, "EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FUGIR!". Ezreal pula o portão e ao chegar do outro lado, na rua, o portão é arremessado para longe com um feixe de luz. Não só Ezreal como todas as pessoas que estavam passando na rua olham catatônicas. "_meu deus, o que deu nessa garota. ela realmente quer me matar?"._ No meio do buraco onde estava o portão, Lux surge com um rosto enfurecido.

– ei espere, eu sei que podemos nos entender. Isso não passa de um engano! - ezreal fala colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e tentando sorrir do jeito mais simpático que podia

– não importa o que você diga, eu irei te matar!

– você só diz isso! "eu vou te matar!", "morra, pervertido!", o que diabos pensa eu sou?  
– um completo pervertido que assedia sexualmente os outros!

Ezreal, faz a pose mas "legal" que ele conseguiria fazer, ele ensaia um sorriso no canto da boca e levanta a sua mão mostrando o seu polegar.

– não se engane, a única que assediei foi você!  
– isso é ainda pior! Foi a pior confissão da história!

Não tenho palavras suficientes para descrever toda a ação que se desenrolou. Mas imagine, uma maga furiosa determinada a fazer de tudo para acabar com o seu alvo e um pobre garoto determinado apenas a fugir e se manter vivo. Eles iniciam uma perseguição de gato e rato pelas ruas de Demacia. A garota não toma conhecimento de nada que estava a sua frente apenas alvejava Ezreal com esferas de luzes que explodiam ao contato com alguma coisa. A perseguição continua em um ritmo mais frenético, Lux determinada em pega-lo e Ezreal, bem, ele não queria morrer. Lux se concentra e lança uma coluna de luz na direção de Ezreal, por pouco ele desvia e ela atinge uma estatua de um homem gordo. Com o impacto ela é jogada algumas ruas mais a frente, não antes de ser devidamente contemplada sobre os olhos catatônicos dos cidadãos ao verem uma estatua voando sobre as ruas de Demacia. "bem, ai está algo que não se vê todo o dia" disse uma mulher, um homem que passava perto dali, parou e observou de forma indiferente a estatua atravessar o céu sobre sua cabeça, ele olhou bem a garrafa de whisky que carregava e disse "eu prometo, a partir de hoje, eu paro de beber" ele puxou uma garrafa de whisky e jogou no lixeiro.

Desta forma, Lux esculpia Demacia com buracos, o que mais tarde os artistas referiam como "arte moderna feita com magia". Por vezes ela grita de longe palavras de carinho que de alguma forma impelia Ezreal a correr com mais vigor, "eu vou te matar!", "em nome de Demacia ou vou puni-lo!". Os dois entram em uma feira, Ezreal passa por cima de uma tenda com peixes, Lux lança outra coluna de luz na direção de Ezreal, para o desespero do vendedor, ela atinge a barraca, a armação explode fazendo uma chuva de peixes pelo céu.

em uma casa perto do local um velho professor discute com o seu aluno.

– então um você afirma que viu uma estatua voando? - perguntou ele

– sim professor, bem alto - respondeu o aluno

o professor franziu a testa.

– muitos homens vêem estrelas e estes são chamados de astrônomos, outros vêem e caçam demônios e são chamados de exorcistas, mas ninguém vê uma estatua voando. se isso acontecer, esse dia irá chover peixes pelo céu, seu idio...

A interrupção foi causada quando um peixe voou para dentro da janela, outro caiu e ficou preso no vidro, o professor se virou e olhou pela janela, os peixes começam a cair ininterruptamente como se fosse uma chuva. Houve um longo silêncio apenas interrompido pelo constante som de peixe se chocando contra o chão. Depois o professor se virou para o aluno

– você não está vendo um chuva de peixe, não é?

o aluno ficou indiferente

– claro que não - respondeu

o velho suspirou aliviado

– ainda bem, nem eu. agora me fale mais sobre como era a estatua voadora.

A dupla segue correndo pelo emaranhando de prédios e ruas da cidade. Em uma parte antiga e pouco habitada de Demacia, dobrando a esquina, ezreal avista uma hangar abandonado, ele atravessa a grade que dá acesso ao local, logo depois a entrada é arremessada para longe quando Lux grita, "lucent singularity".

Eles prosseguem com a correria, até que ezreal viu uma entrada, a escadaria descia para um corredor largo e escavado na rocha para algum lugar no subsolo, duas grandes pedras perfeitamente retilíneas estavam na laterais da entrada. O lugar parecia antigo, mais antigo do que Ezreal poderia calcular. Era um local assustador, não precisava-se de uma placa "cuidado com o cão" ou "cuidado! não entre, lagartos radioativos", a aparecia intimidadora já dava o recado por si, mas para a situação que Ezreal se encontrava, com uma garota histérica o perseguindo, aquele local parecia a entrada para o paraíso.

Sem cerimônia Ezreal adentra no local, logo em seguida Lux chega até ele parando na frente da entrada. Os dois ofegantes, respiravam rápido na tentativa de recuperar o ar. Os seus pés ardiam, eles se curvaram e tentaram relaxar a musculatura.

– eu...eu...finalmente...te peguei - Lux se curva se apoiando nos joelhos - pre...pare-se...prepare-se...para o...seu fim!

– tempo...tempo...espera...só um minuto...espera...você poderia...me ouvir? - disse Ezreal se jogando no chão, sentado, ele puxou um pouco de ar

Os dois recuperaram o fôlego, Lux puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões e apontou para Ezreal

– eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas!

– desculpas? você não me ouve.

Lux contrai os lábios e faz um bico e a cara mais brava que conseguiria fazer, ela reúne coragem e entra. Com passadas largas e pisando com força ela desce alguns degraus, quando estava prestes a descer para o quinto ela pisa no meio do degrau, a pedra afunda produzindo um sonoro "creck". A porta se fechou atrás deles com um estrondo mergulhando-os na escuridão. Por mais que os dois empurrasse e batesse nelas, não se mexiam.

– viu o que você fez!? - gritou ezreal apontando para a cara de Lux

– eu? eu só estava descendo as escadas!

– não se entra em uma escavação ou ruínas sem ter cuidado, você pode ativar qualquer mecanismo para uma armadilha!

Ezreal dá meia volta e começa a descer as escadas

– o que você está fazendo? - pergunta Lux

– não temos escolhas a não ser continuar, essa pedra que esta tapando a entrada deve pesar toneladas e...

Antes que Ezreal pudesse concluir um outro estrondo reverberou pelas paredes. Eles sentiram os degraus balançarem e por um estante tudo ficou calmo, logo depois o solo que estava embaixo deles cedeu e os dois caíram no vão. Eles pousaram sobre uma pedra lisa e escorregaram por vários minutos para dentro da escuridão, continuaram a descer como estivessem em um tobogã, cada vez mais fundo. Eles continuaram até chegarem em uma câmara. Ezreal caiu de pé e pegou Lux nos braços quando ela caia.

O local tinha mais de cinqüenta metros de diâmetro o ar estava sufocante e quente, a parte de cima tinha uma estrutura esculpida na rocha e era sustentada por vigas que corriam por baixo do teto, as paredes tinham desenhos entalhados que mostravam guerreiros e runas. Uma fonte de Luz de um local não especifico recaia no fundo da câmara, lá era possível se ver uma escada sombria, mas ela era engolida pela escuridão. os dois observaram estupefatos o local.

– Me larque! - gritou lux cortando o transe dos dois

Ezreal a solta dos seus braços e ela cai sentada no chão fazendo um som abafado.

– o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Lux se levanta colocando as mãos na bunda para aliviar a dor - não precisava ter me jogado!

Ezreal continua a observar o lugar, ele se dirige até a escada subindo alguns degraus que ainda podiam ser visto antes de desaparecerem na penumbra.

– você sabe que lugar é esse? - pergunta ezreal

Lux bate a poeira que estava na parte de trás de sua armadura e verifica se não há mais nada sujo com que se preocupar

– eu nunca estive aqui. - reponde ela - mas também não me lembro desse lugar ser mencionado em livros ou em qualquer outra coisa

– você contra a luz, não é? consegue iluminar isso? - Ezreal aponta para a escada - Eu preciso que você jogue uma luz aqui

– porque eu faria isso? Eu não vou obedecer você! é sua culpa estarmos presos aqui em baixo!

– Minha culpa?...eu não vou discutir isso! Você quer sair desse local não quer?

Lux segura o seu cajado e ergue sobre sua cabeça, e a sua ponta emanou uma forte irradiação de luz. De posse de uma fonte de luz ele seguiram caminho. A ampla escada era segura e não estava danificada. Contaram cem degraus, no topo encontraram uma passagem em arco, sobre um chão plano conduzindo para dentro da escuridão. Eles prosseguiram pela entrada, Lux iluminava o caminho. O ar ficou quente e abafado, mas não era desagradável, algumas vezes eles sentiam no rosto correntes de ar fresco que vinham de rachaduras nas paredes. A entrada era alta e quadrada, e a porta de pedra ainda estava no lugar, semi-aberta. Além dela via-se um grande cômodo quadrado. Estava fracamente iluminado, mas aos olhos deles, depois de tanto tempo na escuridão, parecia de uma luminosidade ofuscante; os olhos piscaram repetidas vezes no momento em que entraram. Os pés pisaram uma grande camada de poeira sobre o chão e observaram o recinto. O cômodo era iluminado por uma grande abertura na parede, mais à frente. Um feixe de luz batia diretamente num bloco retangular de pedra, de cerca de sessenta centímetros de altura.

– mais o que é isso? - diz Lux ao olhar para frente

– o que é? - sussurrou ezreal

– alí - lux apontou para frente - o que aquilo?

Ezreal fez o que ela mandava, no final da Sala, no teto, blocos de pedra antiqüíssimos coberto de mofo e com tantas rachaduras que era surpreendente não ter desabado havia muito tempo. Sua visão continuou em linha reta, então sua visão se alterou e ele soltou uma exclamação. Um grande monólito estava no final do corredor, era espesso e firme. Tão antigo quanto o próprio local. Sua visão prosseguiu detalhadamente por ela, ele viu runas entalhadas. fileiras delas. eram elegantes e bem visíveis, esculpidas profundamente sobre a pedra. O mofo e a passagem dos séculos haviam obscurecido um pouco, mas ainda eram visíveis. As Inscrições inelegíveis e desenhos representando algum ritual ou algum evento importante na historia. Os dois ainda impressionados caminham em direção ao monólito, rentes a ele, Ezreal olha mais detalhadamente cada pedaço da pedra.

– meu deus - impressiona-se Ezreal - é uma parede rúnica.

– uma parede o que?

– são paredes que trazem inscrições de algum grande evento. Existem poucas, em vários locais do mundo, mas apesar da distância, elas estão conectadas de alguma forma. Meu tio Lyte esta estudando elas.

– consegue Lê-las?

– não, mas eu identifiquei padrões de inscrições. Vê isso? – aponta para um uma espécie de hieróglifo– elementos como esse esteve presente em outras três paredes. Eles apresentam padrões, possivelmente um texto explicativo.

– onde você encontrou as outras?

– Ionia, Freijord e nos deserto de Shiruma. Como eu disse, eles apresentam um padrão na escrita e um apresentou a continuidade do outro. Olhe isso! – Ele recua três passos e estende a mão para apontar para toda a parede - eles apresentam um ritual ou algum evento, mostram um grande exercito caminhando para a batalha e aqui – ele anda para o lado assinalando para a parte superior da parede – aquilo ali é algum tipo de monstro e o exército parece caminhar em direção a ele.

– uma batalha. Mas o que é esse monstro?

– eu não sei

Lux deixa ezreal compenetrado em sua analise, e ela mesma continua a inspecionar o mural sozinha, Lux anda enquanto desliza a mão pelos relevos esculpidos na rocha. Ela se afasta do local e se dirige em direção ao centro da recinto. tomando cuidado iluminando bem o caminho com a luz que emana de seu cajado. Ela passa a mão em uma enorme coluna dando continuidade ao seu trajeto. as suas mãos deslizam na áspera parede de pedra, nada ali parece ser mais interessante que o mural, mas algo chama a sua atenção, o bloco retangular que era iluminado pelo feche de luz, uma rocha perfeitamente quadrada se destaca no piso plano e empoeirado.

Ela examina a estrutura olhando detalhadamente, ela aproxima o rosto e observa. "palavras?", descobre ao olhar mais detalhadamente a superfície da pedra. Sem perder tempo ela aproxima a ponta do seu bastão para junto das palavras que são reveladas pela luz. Ela passa a mão em cima de um altar para retirar a camada de poeira. Com dificuldade ela soletra "en-dro-ty mar-th-ry Di-sor-di". Sem entender o que significa, ela assopra a sujeira sobre as inscrições, aproxima o cajado com a luz e fala novamente, desta vez as palavras como um todo, "Endoty Marthry Disordi". Um grande feixe de luz sobe até o teto e as palavras brilham na rocha viva.

– que você fez? – grita ezreal ao perceber a coluna de luz

– eu não sei! - diz Lux recuando

Uma luz percorre por todo o chão formando inúmeras letras. Elas continuam a se multiplicar e sair do chão até desaparecer depois de percorrer meio metro no ar. Todo o local onde eles estão é iluminado. 4 Círculos de luzes se formam no chão e dentro de cada circulo inscrições antigas brilham e se dispersam no ar. "nós temos que sair daqui, AGORA!" Ezreal grita correndo para fora da enorme circunferência formada no chão. Antes que ele alcançasse a borda do quarto circulo de luz no chão, uma grande força o puxa para baixo. A força puxa Lux contra o chão, ela tenta se mover mais é como se algo muito pesado a empurrasse para baixo. "o que esta acontecendo?" ela grita tentando se movimentar. Ezreal junta todas as forças para ficar ajoelhado mas é jogado contra o chão.

– eu não consigo me mover. - grita ezreal se arrastando tentando sair da área iluminada.

– nem eu - lux tenta ter uma visão mais ampla, mas não consegue movimentar sua cabeça

– tem algo nos pressionando para baixo. Parece que você ativou algo com aquelas palavras.

– mas eu não usei nem um encantamento ou poder, como isso aconteceu?

– pelo que parece - ele tenta se movimentar para olhar para a garota - aquelas eram palavras de poder, um mago é naturalmente suscetível a magia. Sem falar, que seu cajado estava ativado, ou seja, você estava com uma magia ativada.

– Runas mágicas, eu deveria ter adivinhado. - lux sabia que runas mágicas eram palavras seladas com magia e eram apenas ativadas por magia. Essa pratica era útil para selar algum tipo de magia em algum lugar para que algum outro mago pudesse usá-las mais tarde. esse mago deveria apenas pronunciar as palavras de magia escritas no local

As luzes brilham com mais intensidade. A força aumenta impulsionando os dois para baixo. Ezreal é quase esmagado, ele dá um grito silencioso com a dor, lux senti sua cabeça ser comprimida contra o solo pela força gravitacional.

Todas as luzes brilham intensamente, um forte zumbido invade o ouvido dos dois e em um grande clarão, tudo desaparece.


	3. Eu o Chamo de Dirigível

**Capitulo 3 - Eu o Chamo de Dirigível **

Em algum lugar, uma orbe de luz pulsante se forma. A esfera aumenta consideravelmente o seu diâmetro. Ela joga a dupla de loiros para fora, os dois caem no chão em posições acrobáticas. Virar partículas ou alguma forma de energia não é muito divertido, Ezreal e Lux aprenderam isso e vão se manter longe de ruínas secretas com poderes ocultos, pelos menos na parte de Lux. Ela viajou pelo espaço tempo em forma de energia, transportada pela velocidade da luz, suas moléculas se reagruparam no processo até formar sua configuração física conhecida como "menina loira de olhos azuis que nunca saiu de Demacia". Apenas imagine alguém sendo partido em milhares de pedaços e ser reagrupado de uma vez, sua próxima proeza foi dobrar os joelhos e vomitar.

Perto da jovem crownguard, Ezreal está em um ângulo estranho deitado sobre o pescoço em um galho de uma árvore. Ele recobra a consciência e senti seu corpo dolorido, ele tenta se movimentar, mas devido à agitação o galho cede o jogando contra o chão. A queda cobra seu custo, ele se levanta com dificuldade colocando a mão no tronco para se apoiar, com cuidado ele se levanta sentindo dores por todo o corpo.

Ezreal dobrou os joelhos e vomitou. Lux estava do lado dele, segurando a barriga.

- isso foi horrivel. - Lux gemeu

Ezreal só conseguiu concordar balançando a cabeça.

- Um favor - Ezreal engoliu o gosto horrível na boca - nunca...mais...

- Quero ser teleportada novamente - Lux complementou - Nunca!

- onde estamos? Tem alguma coisa a dizer?

- eu acho que eu acabei de ver o peixe que comi ontem. - Ezreal se apóia nos joelhos - ei, o que é isso? eu não me lembro te ter comido camarão.

Lux se levanta com dificuldade bate a poeira do corpo, e analisa o local.

- arvores? Uma floresta? Não estamos mas nas ruínas.

As folhas das árvores cintilavam com o vento, e todos os seus ramos pingavam pelo sereno frio da noite passada. Diante deles só se via as hastes das árvores de talhes e formatos incontáveis: direitos ou tortos, sinuosos, acaçapados, espessos ou finos, escorregadiços ou ásperos e com muitos ramos, sendo que todos eram verdes, ou cheios de musgo, ou lodo. Um esquilo pulou se uma árvore em direção a outra, perto dali uma raposa segue seu caminho procurando por comida, na parte superior um pássaro canta sua canção matinal e depois alça voou. Os animais continuavam com os seus afazeres sem dá à mínima para os recém chegados. Ezreal se levanta sentindo dores ao longo de seu corpo

- mais que diabos foi isso? - ele senti uma fisgada na coluna a dor o faz gemer - minhas costas

- você parece um velho

- CALE-SE! - protesta ezreal que está mais preocupado com a dor

- você teve o que mereceu!

- porque você não vai... - antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase uma nova fisgada o dobra contra si

- estamos em um local diferente. Uma floresta - fala Lux olhando em volta

- é o que parece, você dever ser um gênio - satiriza ezreal

- como eu dizia - ela tempera a garganta para ignorar o sarcasmo de ezreal - aquela magia deve ser alguma magia de teleporte, e aqui estou no meio do nada ao lado de um tarado

- eu não sou tarado! Me dê um segundo e eu verei onde estamos. minhas costas...

- como você pretende fazer isso? Não temos um mapa aqui

- quem precisa de um mapa.

Ezreal depois de se recuperar da dor ele caminha até o centro da clareira onde estavam e começa a analisar. "_O sol está chegando na metade do céu, é quase meio dia_" disse Ezreal ao apontar para o sol. "_ainda está de dia, nada de estrelas por agora ezreal. Então vamos para a vegetação e os animais_" pensou. O explorador se aproxima de uma pequena planta, ele retira de seu bolso um pequeno caderno. Ele folheia-o parando em uma pagina com a mesma imagem que a planta, compara. Depois ele observa alguns animais e faz a mesma analise com o caderno. Ele fecha as anotações e dá um pequeno sopro indicando o fim de sua analise. ele se vira e guarda o caderno em seu bolso.

- não estamos em Demacia

- serio? Não me diga! Eu não teria percebido isso, gênio!

- como eu dizia- ezreal cruza os braços e assume uma feição mais orgulhosa como se fosse dá uma explicação difícil que somente ele pudesse dar - eu analisei umas anotações e constatei que estamos mais ao sul de Demacia, mais precisamente, em algum lugar entre Kumungu e Plague jungles

- O que? Isso fica antes do deserto Shurima e ao lado de Bandle City a cidade dos Yordles.

- exato! Bem, boa viagem!

(link do mapa: files/resource_media/screenshot/1215/MapofValoran_ )

Ezreal se dirige despreocupadamente para esquerda colocando as duas mãos atrás da cabeça deixando a garota para trás. Lux não parece acreditar na reação indiferente dele que a deixa furiosa:

- o que você esta fazendo? Precisamos voltar pra Demacia! - esbraveja lux

- olha, eu adorei ser perseguido pelas ruas e ser quase morto. isso foi sarcasmo- faz um pequena pausa e continua desta vez apontando para o seu caminho - Mas, eu tenho muita coisa o que fazer. Sítios arqueológicos pra visitar, tumbas pra estudar. Tesouros pra recolher. Então, boa sorte na sua volta para casa.

- AH, você vai me levar de volta pra Demacia. - ameaça Lux

- ah eh, como você vai fazer isso? - provoca ezreal

- do jeito que for necessário!

- trouxe suprimentos? Equipamentos? Dinheiro?

-não

- mas você sabe pra onde fica o norte?

- é lógico!

- que ótimo, então, É só seguir pelo norte, atravessar o deserto, subir as montanhas e pronto. Você vai estar em Demacia. Boa sorte! - ele retoma o seu caminho

- você não me surpreende.

- o que? - Ezreal para de caminhar e se volta para Lux

- olha, você é um sujeito simples. É só imaginar qual seria a ação mais covarde e egoísta que você escolheria.

- olha, não é problema meu. Eu não trouxe agente para cá. Não fui eu que saí correndo atrás de alguém.

- v-voce não me deixou escolhas.

- escolhas? Você poderia ter me ouvido

- foi tudo culpa sua! Se você não estivesse querendo me ver nua então...

- você nua? - ezreal interrompe lux - Mas que diabos eu quero ver você nua. Eu prefiro algo com mais...Volume. - Ezreal faz um gesto com as mãos como se desenhasse um contorno de um violão - Não um projeto de mulher. Então, adeus!

- p-p-p-p-projeto? - o sangue corre até o rosto que fica vermelho imediatamente - espere garoto afeminado! - ordena lux

- afeminado? Olha, sabe de um coisa, você está certa!

- estou? - se surpreende lux

- é claro, você precisa de mim, não sabe concertar nem uma unha quebrada, quem dera viajar por valoran - provoca ezreal

- francamente, você é a pessoa mais grosseira, teimosa e egoísta que já conheci e aposto que em toda Demacia não há ninguém mais teimoso que você!

- ei garota, eu já vi os homens de Demacia e principalmente o seu irmão. Uma pilha de músculos. Talvez porque eu seja o único homem de verdade que tenha algum cérebro que você tenha conhecido. então, adeus!

Ezreal toma o seu caminho, "excelente, estou preso no meio de uma floresta com uma princesinha mimada" resmunga ezreal. Antes que pudesse se adentrar mais na floresta e sumir da vista de lux, uma coisa gosmenta e úmida é jogada contra a sua nuca, isso faz com que ele pare imediatamente com a sensação gelatinosa em sua cabeça. Uma parte cai sobre seus ombros. Ele verifica, lama. Lux havia jogado um bolo de lama contra sua cabeça. Sem dizer nem uma palavra, ele se vira com um sorriso no rosto, limpa a lama de seu cabelo e caminha tranquilamente em direção a garota.

- o que você vai fazer? - preocupa-se lux com a reação indiferente de ezreal

Ezreal passa por lux sem dizer nada. Para a surpresa dela, ele se agacha e recolhe um pouco de lama. Com os movimentos circulares ele faz uma bola, foi então que ela percebeu. "_eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso_" pensou ela.

- não, nem pense nisso. Você não teria coragem! NÃO SE ATREVA! - Ameaça lux apontando para a esfera de lama na mão de ezreal

Ezreal se levanta e se vira com um sorriso no rosto. com a precisão que lhe característico ele joga a gosma em direção dela. A bola de lama descreve uma parábola perfeita e atinge o rosto de lux que fica sem reação. Ela passa mão para retirar a sujeira, ela mal conseguia acreditar no que ele fizera. As lembranças invadiram sua mente, tudo parecia ser um dia normal, acordou e tomou o seu merecido café da manhã, mas essa bonança mudou quando percebeu um garoto loiro no jardim espionando-a, ela o perseguiu por varias ruas e bairros, caiu em uma espécie de ruína antiga e agora foi jogada por uma magia antiga de teletransporte para centenas de quilômetros de casa no meio de uma floresta. Um calor subiu por seu corpo e uma onda involuntária de sangue enche as bochechas.

Ezreal também não estava gostando, ele viajou até Demacia na procura de um peça que ele almejava a tanto tempo, estava sendo confundido com um tarado, foi perseguido por um garota louca por quase toda a cidade e agora estava preso no meio de uma floresta. Os dois tinham motivos de sobra para se odiarem e essa troca de gentileza com pedaços de terra molhada foi o ápice de tudo. Lux foi a primeira a explodir em xingamentos e ezreal não deixou por menos e revidou a altura:

- seu idiota! - grita lux com todo o ar de seus pulmões

- princesinha! - revida ezreal

Os xingamentos prosseguem, ezreal tenta seguir seu caminho mas Lux o segue enquanto os dois andam em frente. Eles estavam ocupados demais trocando palavras de "carinho" para perceber para onde estavam indo.

- egoísta!

- arrogante!

- insuportável!

Os dois se aproximam trocando olhares de raiva.

- mimada! Pelo menos não sou reprimida! - grita ezreal se aproximando do rosto de lux

- reprimida!?

Lux pega o seu cajado e concentra a sua magia nele. Parte da luz envolta do bastão se destorce e o ar fica mais denso, uma grande quantidade de luz começa a ser emanada de sua ponta. A garota assume uma postura mais intimidadora e ameaça: "Eu vou te mostrar quem é reprimida". Ezreal percebe que se prepara para lançar uma magia de destruição e que ele seria o alvo, "ei, vamos com calma" ezreal recua se preparando para receber uma rajada de magia. Antes que ela pudesse conjurar algo, os dois escutam um som de estralo. "o que foi isso?" lux pergunta já cancelando a sua magia. Ezreal afasta algumas folhas que tampavam a visão do local, quando os galhos são puxados para o lado, uma grande ribanceira se mostra em baixo deles. Eles estavam tão concentrados na discussão que não perceberam para onde estavam indo. Um velho tronco, que eles estavam em cima, os separava de uma queda livre de dezenas de metros. "não se mexa ou vamos cair" alerta ezreal, mas já era tarde, o tronco começa a ceder com o peso dos dois, ele se desloca e prepara para uma queda livre. Antes que o tronco despenque, Lux se vira para o ezreal e fala calmamente, "eu já disse que te odeio?"

O tronco desliza ribanceira a baixo em uma velocidade extraordinária. Ezreal tenta se agarra no tronco mais é chacoalhado e é quase jogado para fora, mais uma tentativa, ele se abaixa e consegue apoio em um pedaço de madeira do tronco, lux não tem escolha, ela precisava se apoiar, ela envolta seus braços na cintura de ezreal, era isso ou cair para fora do tronco. Os dois gritavam juntos e viam a paisagem de folhas e plantas passar na sua lateral em um vulto verde. O tronco passou perto de uma árvore, desta vez um galho bateu na cabeça de ezreal que fez com que a sua nuca se chocasse contra a testa de lux. "cuidado!" grita lux, "o que você quer que eu faça? que eu peça para a arvore sair do caminho? Por favor arvore, você poderia sair do caminho porque estamos descendo ribanceira abaixo montado em um tronco e não temos o controle!  
" responde ezreal.

Se você não acha complicado a situação que os dois estavam envolvidos, apenas imagine está dentro de um carro no banco de passageiros sem os cintos de segurança, acima de 150 quilômetros por hora. Isso tudo dentro de um carro sem motorista no meio de uma estrada movimentada de carros. O tronco aumenta a sua velocidade enquanto passa freneticamente perto de arvores e rochas. Um javali desavisado escapou de virar patê de bacon atropelado pelo tronco desgovernado, se não fosse os gritos gentis da dupla de "CUIDADO!", "SAI DA FRENTE". Uma longa linha sem fim se delineia na frente deles, um precipício. Uma queda livre aguarda os dois.

- precisamos fazer alguma coisa! - grita ezreal

- o que devemos fazer?" - pergunta lux já abraçando com força a cintura de ezreal e pressionando sua nuca contra as suas costas. - eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!

- eu tenho uma idéia! Prepare para pular!

- o que? você é louco! - alerta lux

ezreal espera o momento exato, quando o tronco passa pela borda do precipício. Ele grita "AGORA!", os dois pulam e despencam junto com o tronco no abismo. Em queda livre, Lux grita "esse é seu plano? morremos quando chegarmos ao chão!". Ezreal ignora as palavras da jovem e espera o momento exato. O vento uivava nos seus ouvidos, assanhando o cabelo e as roupas, comprimindo os músculos das faces e forçando-o a franzir o rosto. Ele calcula, seus olhos, estreitados pela força do vento, percorrem toda a paisagem computando o momento exato de agir. O chão da floresta se aproxima em uma velocidade espantosa. No momento exato que já estavam para alcançar o chão, ele se teletransporta para junto de lux, um rastro de luz é deixado no meio do trajeto. Ezreal pega lux em seu colo e aterrissa no chão. Mas ele calcula mal e os dois caem se embolando pela grama até pararem deitados no chão.

"TRONCO!" grita ezreal, é certo que não tem a mesma sonoridade e alarde de alguém gritar na praia, TUBARÃO, ou na estrada, CAMINHÃO ou mesmo no meio da floresta, alguém gritar, URSO. Mas imagine uma tronco vindo em sua direção pronto para transformá-lo em patê. A madeira bate em um galho mudando a direção e caindo do lado deles que explode com o impacto.

- eu...eu..eu estou viva? - fala ofegante Lux

Os dois mal acreditam que estão vivos, ezreal apalpa o corpo para ver se não se tratava de um sonho. Lux se levanta com dificuldade se apoiando em seu bastão, sua pernas estavam bambas e seu rosto empalidecido, ela tenta ensaiar alguns passos, mas não consegue forças para continuar, ela apenas ria como se tivesse problemas mentais. Ezreal estava com um cabelo bagunçado de uma forma que desfiava as leis da física e devido ao susto não conseguia ficar de pé. Os dois ficaram assim durante alguns minutos sem acreditar no que se passou e como estiveram perto de morrer. Passado algum tempo, Lux recobra a sua cor de pele normal e suas pernas já estavam mais firmes, Ezreal estava sentado apenas feliz por ainda está vivo.

- se não fosse por você eu - lux faz uma pausa em sua fala. - isso não vai levar a lugar algum. Muito bem, vamos fazer um acordo. Eu preciso voltar para Demacia e você vai ser meu guia, em troca, Demacia irá financiar sua próxima viagem.

- com despeças tudo pegas? - pergunta ezreal

- tudo. - afirma lux

- não vai dá não.

- o que?

- olha, eu não sei não. Demacia fica um pouco distante e seria uma grande viagem. Iríamos perder muito tempo de volta e iria gastar muito dinheiro, então, fica pra próxima.

- já falei que Demacia tem um acervo de livros inestimáveis da historia de valoran que somente a nobreza tem acesso? Eu posso providenciar que outras pessoas possam, pega-las.

- livros inestimáveis? - ezreal fica de pé com um vigor renovado - Muito bem garota, iremos para Demacia e você acabou de ganhar um guia. mas vamos criar algumas regras. - ezreal faz um pausa e continua -Primeiro, você vai me obedecer. Segundo, você vai ficar calada

- feito! - concorda Lux

_Em algum lugar no subsolo de Zaun _

Duas pessoas seguiam em uma marcha firme por um corredor estreito, Vladimir deu dois passos largos e saiu da penumbra, logo depois um homem de mesma estatura o seguiu. O homem que atendia pelo nome de Viktor apresentava um corpo mecânico, uma mão pendia de sua costas, ele carregava consigo um bastão metálico, de sua mascara ele saudou Vlademir com uma voz metalizada. Viktor, por anos ele aperfeiçôo seu corpo trocando sua carne por partes robóticas em sua renuncia a carne e sua admiração ao metal. Eles seguiram adiante.

O corredor seguia reto sem desvios ou inclinações, as paredes eram feitas de metal e estas eram ornadas por tubos, canos de cobre e válvulas que de tempos em tempos davam baforadas de vapor regulares, o teto era baixo e daria para tocá-lo sem esticar muito os braços, pequenas lâmpadas clareavam o caminho com uma luz amarelada tonificando a sensação de claustrofobia. Entrar por esse corredor dava a sensação de que estivessem em um submarino. Com passos firmes eles seguiram até uma solida porta de ferro. Viktor parou rente a ela e uma mão mecânica surgiu de suas costas, ela girou a válvula no meio da porta fazendo com que um jato de vapor fosse soltados pelas frestas, a pesada porta de deslocou pela lateral revelando uma pequena sala retangular, no meio dela havia uma alavanca e um termostato. Sem cerimônias os dois entraram e Viktor firmou a alavanca. O elevador deu um pequeno solavanco e seguiu para o subsolo.

- Por um grande tempo eu procurei uma maneira de gerar uma grande pressão. Durante três anos eu o aperfeiçoei. Um novo tipo de vapor que gerasse uma perda mínima sem uso de caldeiras.- disse Viktor manejando a alavanca

- funcionou? - perguntou Vlademir

- a existência de Blitzcrank afirma isso. Eu consegui conter a pressão altíssima em um espaço muito condensado. todas as formas antigas de maquinário a vapor perdia pressão muito rápido, mas com essa nova tecnologia. pude manter uma estabilidade e potência com perca mínima. As armas são um produto da evolução da ciência!

- A ciência deve servir ao progresso do mundo. - Vlademir se apóia na parede - As armas são apenas parte disso. A ciência nós dará poder para superar os deuses.

- A guerra sempre impulsionou o homem ao progresso. - Viktor empurra a alavanca para frente e o elevador dá uma parada brusca. As portas se abrem revelando um enorme hangar. - Quando a guerra vier entre Demacia e Noxus, Zaun irá ser patrocinada para desenvolver novos armamentos e com esse incentivo financeiro, ela entrará em uma era de prosperidade na descoberta de novas tecnologias, e então, nós esmagaremos Piltover e sua moralidade e ética!

Os dois saem do elevador e seguem até um andaime que estava conectado a saída do elevador. Vlademir se apóia na barra de proteção e contempla

- Eu posso contar com esse ataque?

- obviamente, nós o lançaremos hoje. dentro de poucos dias ele estará nos céus de Demacia. Com esse veículo, Demacia será envoltas em chamas vivas e ele estará longe o bastante do alcance de flechas e catapultas. Um teste perfeito para testemunhamos o poderio dela.

O local tinha uma forma de um quadrado perfeito, o ambiente era sombrio e grandioso. O teto altíssimo se erguia 50 metros, sustentados por colunas de metal e ferro fundido. os operários vestidos com macacões azuis e grossos se dirigiam de um lado para o outro para dá os últimos apertos de parafusos e verificar possíveis peças defeituosas. No fundo do hangar, um guindaste deslocava pesadas peças de motores. A sala era preenchida pelo constante som de ferro sendo golpeado e soldado. Mas no meio do hangar estava o porque de toda esse alvoroço. Uma enorme estrutura inflável que tomava boa parte do espaço do lugar, estava acoplada a uma armação de metal que não tinha nem a metade do seu tamanho, ela tinha uma forma retilínea perfeitamente quadrada, na sua frente um funcionário colocava uma placa de vidro na cabine e na sua lateral empilhadeiras entravam e saiam abastecendo o aeróstato com munição e bombas.

- como funciona? - perguntou Vlademir admirando o aeróstato

- utilizam-se da pressão interna para manter a forma, mas possuem algumas armações articuladas em torno do fundo do balão para distribuir a suspensão da carga e manter a baixa pressão do balão. Com a ajuda de um motor de propulsão movido ao novo tipo de vapor ele pode de atravessar grandes distâncias em poucas horas. Ele está munido com bombas o suficiente para destruir toda a capital Demaciana.

- excelente, em poucos dias os rios de Demacia ficaram vermelhos. - disse Vlademir com um sorriso no rosto - Como vocês o chamam?

- Eu o chamo de Dirigível


	4. Traição!

**capitulo 4 - Traição! **

O edifício colossal, de aparência intimidadora, situado nos meados de Noxus se destacava das demais construções. Diante da entrada principal, duas esfinges de 20 toneladas montavam guarda ao lado da porta de bronze, na base das estatuas uma placa estava os dizeres: "Edifício Militar de Noxus". O interior era um complexo de salões de treinamentos, salões de pesquisas, bibliotecas e salões de reunião. Um enorme corredor cortava cada andar, conectando os cômodos. Os seus visitantes sabiam que cada cômodo daquela construção guardava algum segredo e que as paredes e portas pressionavam as pessoas com olhos invisíveis para dissecar qualquer segredo que elas trouxessem ao local.

No mais alto andar, no final do corredor, uma sala se destacava. Na porta uma placa de ouro maciço dizia. "Jericho Swain" . O seu interior estava escuro e era apenas iluminado pelo feixe de luz que irradiava da porta entreaberta, uma enorme janela trazia um facho do luar que recaia sobre um homem no interior do cômodo.

Um homem aparentando os seus 40 anos, estava sentado diante de uma mesa. Ele fitava uma taça que estava cheia de vinho cor de sangue, ao seu lado um pássaro negro descansava em seu poleiro. Uns passos que ecoavam no corredor cortaram o silêncio sepulcral. Dois homens com armaduras tradicionais de Noxus chegam na porta da sala e se identificam.

- Diaconio Sigfrield, Capitão do 72ª esquadrão de Noxus se apresentando, senhor. Pedindo permissão para entrar. - fala o homem batendo continência

- Reno Henir, vice-capitão do 72ª esquadrão de Noxus se apresentando, senhor. Pedindo permissão para entrar. - fala o homem batendo continência

- Permissão concedida - diz a voz no interior da sala.

Os dois adentram no recinto, Diaconio abre o restante da porta iluminando quase que todo o interior. Ao ver o seu austero superior que o fitava com olhos rígidos, ele sentiu os seus pulmões se contraírem e seu coração a bater descompassado.

- capitão porque não conseguiu vencer o batalhão de Demacia. eu te dei uma simples ordem, destrua o posto avançado de Demacia e você perde metade dos meus homens e foge da batalha. - diz calmamente Swain que acariciava seu pássaro de estimação

- senhor, nós não conseguimos vencer. Xin zhao estava com eles. nós fomos massacrados. - tenta explicar o capitão

- diga-me capitão, o senhor alguma vez já perdeu a sua cabeça?

- eu não entendo?

- eu serei mais claro. Deixe que Darius irá explicar.

Uma grande sombra se projeta atrás do capitão, e com ela um machado corre pela lateral do seu pescoço. Com a mesma facilidade que corta o ar, ela separa a cabeça do homem do resto do corpo. A cabeça rodopia no ar até atingir o chão, logo depois o corpo decapitado cai em um baque seco para frente. O sangue respinga no rosto do vice capitão perplexo com a visão, "eu serei o próximo!" pensa o vice-capitão. Swain se levanta e se dirige até o corpo.

- eu fui claro agora, capitão? - ele faz um pausa se vira para seu pássaro. - comida Beatriz.

O pássaro negro dá um gruindo macabro de aprovação e se joga para o corpo sem vida do homem decapitado. Swain se virá para o outro homem:

- parabéns, o senhor foi promovido a capitão. espero que o senhor não me desaponte. posso contar com isso?

- sim senhor, senhor! - diz o homem quase paralisado pelo medo

- está dispensado - ordena Swain

O homem sai da sala fechando a porta. Darius se dirige até Swain. Uma mulher ruiva, com olhos sensuais e perigosos, caminha pelo corredor. Seu corpo parecia ser esculpido pelas mãos de algum artista, mas era fruto de anos de treinamento, sua beleza era incomparável, um misto de pureza e perigo. Katarina se dirige até a porta da sala, antes que ela empurre a porta para entrar, ela escuta vozes. Prontamente ela apóia o ouvido na madeira e controla a respiração.

- o senhor sabia que o batalhão de Demacia estava chefiado por Xin Zhao, então porque não me enviou?

- Darius, o antigo capitão não era mais útil. Parece que os anos de sangue e batalhas ininterruptas amoleceram o coração dele, eu soube que ele iria pedir desistência do serviço militar. Eu só precisava de um pretexto para matá-lo, por isso eu o enviei para morrer, mas infelizmente ele sobreviveu e veio me reportar o ocorrido. - Swain dá um gole no vinho - Como estão os preparativos?

- os magos já decifraram metade da nova parede de runas. Com essa parede, temos 2 já decodificadas. - Darius limpa o sangue de sua arma e continua a falar - Precisaremos de muitos sacrifícios para invocar o poder do vazio.

Do outro lado da porta Katarina ouvia cada detalhe da conversa, e já havia identificado as vozes. "Darius e Swain, eles pretendem invocar o vazio?" pensa ela.

- a guerra servirá. quando os exércitos de demacia de noxus se encontrarem no campo de batalha, sacrifícios não faltaram. Com o poder do vazio noxus conquistará tudo, então, não haverá mais empecilhos.

Katarina pressiona mais o seu ouvido contra a madeira enquanto escuta e analisa a conversa, "ele pretende, proclamar a guerra. Usar o poder do void"

- vivemos em uma paz armada, - continua Swain - qualquer atitude pode estourar em guerra. não será difícil iniciar uma.

- pela gloria de Noxus e pela gloria do meu senhor. - Darius bate no peito em reverência a sua pátria e em respeito ao líder que tanto admirava

- sua lealdade não será esquecida

- meu senhor - Darius se curva respeitosamente

um som metálico ecoa por detrais da porta, enquanto se apoiava para ouvir a conversa uma kunai cai do bolso de Katarina, a arma bate contra o chão causando um som metálico. Darius se dirige até a porta e a empurra com força. Nada, katarina tinha sumido. Darius segue até o final do corredor a procura do responsável. Ninguém deveria saber dessa conversa o sigilo era essencial para o plano, Swain sabia disso e não permitiria que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar suas maquinações, ele eliminaria qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Ao se dirigir até a porta ele chuta algo, o objeto gira pelo chão causando um som metálico. Swain ordena que o seu pássaro apanhe o objeto cortante, o pássaro alça voou e pega a kunai com as garras, ele gira no ar e solta o objeto que é agarrado pelo general sem problemas. Swain analise a arma, seus olhos austeros, treinados pelos anos de guerra, percorrem cada detalhe do item. foi então que ele percebeu, a kunai tinha uma pequena peculiaridade, o cabo era ligeiramente inclinado e era cerrado para dá mais apoio. ele se concentra e lembra, Katarina, ela usava esse detalhe para dá mais segurança em suas investidas, ele já virá por diversas vezes ela usar essa arma em batalha. Swain olha para Darius e passa as suas ordens para o seu subordinado.

- encontre katarina, traga-a até mim. se ela resistir, mate-a!

- entendido - Darius reponde a ordem e se dirige para perseguição

Com toda a velocidade que podia empregar, katarina foge pela ruas de Noxus. Ela percorre os estreitos becos da cidade, salta pelos tetos das casas. A velocidade era essencial, ela precisa fugir para sobreviver, ela sabia do que Jerico Swain era capaz, se manter viva seria a única esperança para salvar sua pátria. Ela se mantinha no anonimato, sua corrida era perfeita, uma assassina treinada durante anos, sabia como manter os olhares distantes, seus passos eram quase inaudíveis e sua presença se mesclava com as sombras das cidade. A noite, a lua brilhava no céu, fora as tochas e alguns lamparinas, era a única luz que ela dispunha para se deslocar pela cidade. Mesmo que suas técnicas de ocultações fossem impecáveis ela não podia subestimá-lo, e Katarina sabia disso, Darius, ele poderia encontrar qualquer um, mesmo ela.

Sua fuga segue normalmente , ela salta do alto de uma casa e aterrissa no chão com suavidade. Ninguém, a rua estava deserta. apenas algumas mariposas sobrevoavam entorno das tochas atraídas pela luz. Katarina caminha, quando ela alcança a esquina algo vem contra a sua direção. Um grandioso machado é levado de cima para baixo contra o seu pescoço, com reflexo ela se desvia, mas não foi rápida o bastante, parte da lâmina atinge a sua perna. katarina olha para cima e observa o seu agressor, um homem corpulento, trajado com uma grande armadura.

- Darius - observa katarina

- katarina, Swain precisa falar com você - avisa darius

- diga a ele que eu não tenho nada para falar com ele.

- isso é pelo bem de noxus. pela eterna gloria de nossa nação. É como você diz, a violência resolve tudo. com o poder absoluto podemos conquistar tudo

- vocês estão loucos. - gesticula Katarina - esse poder irá nos destruir. Somos fortes e devemos provar isso com a nossa própria força!

- você pretende trair noxus?

- não sou eu que estou traindo noxus!

- O rei é um líder decrépito. Swain irá nós levar a vitoria, ele nós guiará para o futuro!

- ele irá nos destruir! como vocês pretendem invocar o vazio, precisa-se de muita energia vital para abrigar esse poder em nosso mundo.

- para invocar o void é necessário um grande numero de vidas. com a guerra, isso será possível. haverá vidas suficientes para esse propósito

Katarina pisca surpreendida com a resposta de Darius

- você irá destruir o exército inteiro de noxus?

- tanto de Noxus como o de Demacia, sem um exercito eles ficaram indefesos. Nós conquistaremos Demacia com o vazio. Depois disso, freijord, Ionia, Bilgerwalter, Piltover e Zaun iram cair com a força do void do nosso lado. - Darius faz uma pausa e retoma a explicação - Para começar tudo isso, precisamos apenas de uma faísca. Temos a oportunidade perfeita, a irmã de Garen esta fora de Demacia iremos encontrá-la e iniciar a guerra. Alguém da nobreza ou do alto escalão de Demacia iria servir como vitima para o inicio da guerra, mas Demacia está tendo um cuidado redobrado com seus membros. Uma oportunidade como essa não deve ser desperdiçada. Você está conosco ou contra nós?

- eu estou do lado de noxus - rosna katarina

- entendo

A figura corpulenta e pesada fixou o olhar em Katarina. O pescoço dele era quase tão grosso quanto a sua coxa e os músculos volumosos dos braços destacavam-se. Os reflexos do seu peito de armas saliente continuavam prendendo o olhar dela. Katarina estava em desvantagem, uma dor dilacerante percorre a sua perna, se Darius não a matar, a ferida irá fazer isso por ele. O sangue escorre por seu membro inferior, com dificuldade ela se mantém de pé. Darius havia deixado sua marca, como um predador ele sabia que sua presa estava ferida e incapacitada.

Katarina precisava fazer alguma coisa, a ferida precisava ser tratada ou iria está em um processo de infecção, como se não fosse o suficiente a perda de sangue cobrava seu preço, ela se sentia tonta e sua vista estava ficando embaçada. Darius avança usando a sua arma em direção de katarina, ela desvia pro lado mas o ferimento reclama. A arma atinge o chão projetando fragmentos de pedras em todas as direções. O sangue jorra sobre sua coxa até fazer uma pequena poça no chão. Ela retira 4 kunais de seu bolso. em um rápido movimento ela lança contra seu atacante. As kunais voam em direção a Darius, em um movimento com a mão esquerda ele bloqueia as armas que ricocheteiam em sua manopla.

Darius desferi mais um golpe, desta vez pela lateral, katarina se abaixa, ela senti uma fisgada em sua perna debilitada. Darius se aproveita da distração dela, com um rápido giro, se aproveitando da inércia do seu golpe, Darius a chuta no abdômen, ela é jogada alguns metros. Katarina ficou sem ar nos pulmões. Ela tentou se erguer mas voltou a cair, muito tonta e

dolorida para se levantar. O céu e a terra giraram em torno dela e ela via pontas de luzes se espalharem pelo seu campo de visão. Com esforço ela tentava respirar, suas articulações latejavam. Depois que conseguiu recobrar os sentidos e o fôlego.

Com um esforço aparente, conseguiu apoiar as pernas no chão e erguer-se lentamente, tremendo e ainda ofegante. Estremeceu e gemeu de dor, ela virou o olhar e viu seu braço esquerdo dobrado sobre um ângulo estranho. Ela havia torcido o seu membro. Ela segurou bem a seu braço esquerdo com o direito e assim como se torce um pano molhado, ela o torceu. Seu braço rangeu e com um som seco, o osso voltou ao local. Ela gritou em silêncio. Mas o alivio foi imediato, ainda sentia as dores, mas pelo menos poderia usar o braço novamente. ela não se daria ao luxo de perder mais um membro, sua perna estava incapacitada, perder o seu braço, seria o fim.

Katarina olhou fixamente para Darius, suas mãos se apertaram em torno do cabo de sua lâmina. seus músculos estavam tensos. Ela olhou em volta e analisou a situação, tinha a perna direita ferida e estava incapaz de correr ou contra-atacar com eficiência. A dor que sentia, atrapalhava os seus pensamentos, não conseguia elaborar nem uma estratégia. Mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse que estava prestes a morrer, ela recusava-se a admitir a derrota. Ela estava disposto a mostrar que quando ferido e encurralado um coelho pode se tornar um leão.

Darius atacou, Katarina previu o ataque, uma rajada de vento atravessou em seu rosto, quando a lâmina passou rente ao seu pescoço, a poucos centímetros de sua pele. Mas ela não conseguiu desviar da mão dele. A mão de Darius envolveu o pescoço de Katarina, ele a empurrou até o chão. Ela rosnou e tentou se desvencilhar de suas mãos, mas elas eram duras como pedras. Com a outra mão, Darius cerrou os punhos e socou com força a ferida na perna de Katarina. Uma dor incontrolável domina ela, em um grito surdo ela tenta recuperar o ar, mas o golpe foi denso demais e a pressão em seu pescoço a impedia de buscar ar. Ela bate contra mãos de Darius em uma fútil e desesperada tentativa se retirar-la de cima de sua chaga. A dor era insana. "acalme-se, acame-se katarina" fala para si mesma. Os olhos de Darius brilhavam se deleitando com a agonia de sua vitima. A visão começava a embasar e seu cérebro não parece funcionar bem devido a perda de sangue, a falta de ar e a dor descomunal.

Darius fixou um olhar rígido

- De que lado você está? - pergunta Darius apertando com mais força o pescoço de Katarina

Katarina tremeu os lábios e falou com esforço

- eu...gostaria de dizer...algo - katarina levanta o dedo médio e aponta em direção a Darius - porque não coloca essa sua arma...

- uma dama não deveria está falando assim. - uma voz feminina ressoa pelo local

A voz ecoa pelo lugar e com ela três tiros retumbam na rua, as balas batem no machado de Darius ricocheteando para os lados. Darius recua assumindo uma posição mais defensiva, ele olha para o local de onde o som se originou. Seus olhos correm o teto da casa, mas o atirador já havia se retirado. Três outros tiros são disparados, desta vez as balas atingem as costas de Darius, as balas golpeiam a armadura. Furioso com a intromissão, antes que pudesse revidar, uma nuvem de fumaça roxa se faz presente. A nuvem fica densa ao ponto de cobrir toda a visibilidade. "sou eu katarina", uma outra voz ressoa no meio da densa nuvem roxa. Uma mão familiar puxa katarina, ela é com força puxada pelo meio da rua, logo a frente a figura enigmática a leva para dentro um bueiro. No meio fumaça um silhueta é vista, um corpo feminino com duas pistolas e um chapéu podia ser identificado, Darius pragueja contra ela, "cuidado com a boca, garoto, ou eu te mando de volta para casa" diz a enigmática pessoa.

Não demora muito e a densa fumaça se desfaz, nada, Katarina havia sumido junto com o entranho atirador. Darius perdeu sua presa, ele recolhe a sua arma, em mais uma olhada, investiga o local e se retira.

Dentro de uma rede de esgoto, duas pessoas se deslocam com toda a velocidade. uma figura serpenteia pela tubulação e logo atrais dela, Katarina, ela se desloca com esforço mancando de sua perna ferida. "aqui esta bom" diz Katarina. Ela pega um pouco de ar, se encosta na parede e desliza até o chão. Ela está pálida e ofegante, coloca a mão sobre a perna e analisa a ferida. O tecido corpóreo foi rasgado, ela continua estudando o estrago em seu membro inferior, seus olhos percorrem por toda a ferida, o corte era retilíneo e seu músculo estava visível e dilacerado. Ela arranca um pedaço de pano e enfaixa. katarina encosta a cabeça na parede e olha para o seu salvador:

- te devo uma Cass. - diz katarina

- apenas acrescente a conta. você me deve muitas. - responde Cassiopeia em um tom cômico

- eu sempre tive medo de acabar na sarjeta, mas isso é ridículo. - Katarina ensaia um sorriso no canto da boca, ele estava suando frio - Quem era a outra pessoa?

- Miss fortune, ela já deve estar nas docas. Kat, o que ouve? porque Darius estava te atacando? - pergunta a sua irmã

Katarina pega fôlego e se concentra para esquecer a incomoda dor. Depois retoma a conversação:

- você já sabe que, há algum tempo eu suspeitava de swain. ele agia estranho, eu o estava investigando fazia já algum tempo. nesta noite, quando eu estava me dirigindo a sala de dele, eu o escutei falar de um plano. Swain quer matar o rei. ele pretende usar o poder do void para tomar runaterra

- O QUE? - se surpreende Cassiopeia

- preciso fazer algo, mas primeiro tenho que sair de noxus.

- eu irei com você!

- cass, você precisa ficar. eu preciso de você aqui. Preciso que alguém me mantenha informado sobre os movimentos dele.

- o que você pretende fazer?

- swain irá dar um golpe de estado. eu preciso impedir isso!

- golpe de estado? como ele irá fazer isso? ele precisa de um exercito ou aliados poderosos para derrubar o rei.

- ele não está sozinho. ele tem aliados. o alto comando está ao lado dele. - Katarina respira fundo para pegar um pouco de ar - porém, o que me preocupa é que ele pretende usar a força do vazio para isso.

- ninguém pode controlar o vazio. É impossível! - protesta Cassiopeia

- ele tem um truque. Eu uma vez vi ele dizer algo sobre as paredes rúnicas.

- eu já ouvi falar delas, elas contem informações importantes sobre algum tipo de poder. Talvez ele tenha achado alguma maneira de controlar o vazio com elas?

- eu não sei, mas ele está determinado. Após dar o golpe de estado, ele irá começar a guerra contra Demacia e controlar tudo!

- bem, não é isso que queremos, conquistar Demacia?

- escute irmã - Katarina pega um pouco de fôlego - enquanto estivermos conquistando, o vazio ficará satisfeito em destruir nosso inimigos, mas depois que conquistarmos tudo. - ela faz um pausa e retoma o fôlego - o vazio irá se virá contra nós. o desejo do vazio é insaciável, ele consumirá tudo! Swain só se importa com o poder, ele acredita que pode controlá-lo, mas não irá!

- então, ele precisa começar a guerra. mas ele não é idiota em atacar Demacia deliberadamente. - Cassiopeia retira alguns analgésicos e entrega a Katarina

- ele tem um plano. - Katarina pega os remédios e aplica, depois retoma a fala - Darius disse que a irmã casula do Garen está fora de Demacia.

- mais é claro - compreende cassiopeia - ele irá seqüestrá-la e usará ela como instrumento de chantagem na guerra. tendo ela como arma ele pode manipular Garen.

- eu não pretendo vencer Garen manipulando-o, eu quero vencer em uma luta justa. Eu preciso impedir ou será o fim para Valoran e para Noxus. - katarina dá um riso enquanto se levanta apoiando-se na parede - quem imaginaria isso, eu ajudando o meu maior rival

Cassiopeia ajuda a sua irmã a se levantar servindo como apoio

- para onde você vai? - pergunta Cassipeia

- eu ainda tenho alguém para recorrer. Irei embargar no navio de Miss Fortune.

Katarina levanta-se e prepara-se para seguir o caminho por entre as tubulações. Katarina e Cassiopeia brincavam quando crianças nesses túneis explorando e explorando. Não havia ninguém em Noxus que conhecessem melhor esse local que elas.

- um aliado? - pergunta Cassiopeia

- não diria que seja bem um aliado. eu irei atrás de Lux e vou impedir o assassino que Swain enviou.

- ele enviou um assassino? quem?

- Sion - responde Katarina

após isso ela se vira segue seu caminho até sumir na escuridão dos túneis.


	5. Chapter 5 - ATENÇÃO!

**Atenção:**

eu irei "repostar" nesse site essa fic, por isso irei acabar primeiro ela.

Para aqueles que desejarem novos capítulos aqui está dois sites onde estou postando regulamente (semanalmente) os capítulos.

Nyafanfic:

.br/historia/402278/Livro_1_A_ULTIMA_CARTA/  
AnimeSpirit  
.br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-league-of-legends- livro-1-a-ultima-carta-1035652

Email para contato filipe_sport .br


End file.
